Answers
by Jenn11
Summary: Missing Scene' from Nightwing 117. Bruce and Dick ahve another conversation before he leaves the Manor. Chap 2: Babs and Selina have a chat about their favorite guys. . .
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Conversation

Author: Jenn

A/N: 'Missing Scene' fic from Nightwing #117. Bruce and Dick have another, much needed, conversation.

As Dick was putting a few things into his bag before leaving he heard a knock on his door. Figuring it was Alfred he called, "Come in."

Turning around he was surprised to see Selina standing there.

"Bruce should be down in the Cave. I'm sure you know the way," he told her.

"I came to talk to you. Are you aware of what you've put Bruce through these last months?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. "What I've put Bruce through?" His life had been Hell, and she was worried about Bruce. . .

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Bane put Bruce in a wheelchair. All but killed him. And now Bruce can face him without even a hint of fear. He can face a dozen armed men without fear. But there is one thing the notoriously fearless Batman is terrified of. I'm sure you know what it is even better than I do."

Dick's anger cooled, and he thought for a few seconds. Bruce was perfectly willing to forgive him for letting Blockbuster be killed, but wasn't ready to forgive him for almost letting himself be killed. "He's afraid of losing people," Dick answered. Selina was right. He'd known that for years, but for the last several months he'd been so caught up in his own pain, that he'd somehow forgotten.

He'd been angry that Bruce had confronted him while wearing his cowl. Bruce hadn't even been able to face him. Now he understood. Of course Bruce had hidden behind his cowl. He'd never have been able to say those things to him as Bruce. He'd had to say them as Batman.

Selina's voice brought him back to the present. "He's afraid of losing the few people he's allowed himself to love. And for the past several months he's lived in fear. Fear that he'd get the call saying you had succeeded in killing yourself. None of the Rouge's Gallery has ever been able to torture him so effectively."

Before Dick could reply they heard footsteps coming toward the room. They both recognized them as Bruce's.

Selina stepped away from the door, just before it opened. Bruce looked at Dick, then Selina. "Selina, Alfred said you'd arrived."

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you two to talk," she said, before slipping out the door.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Dick said, purposely calling Bruce 'Dad', something that he knew would catch his attention. He'd done it before, usually only on important occasions.

"I'm. . ."

"It's okay. You don't' have to say it," Dick cut in.

"Yes. . . I do. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, but. . . it seems to be what I'm good at," Bruce said, honest regret in his tone.

"And I didn't mean to hurt you with the things I've been doing. We've both made mistakes. . . . and I'm sure they won't be our last."

Bruce's eyes widened fractionally. Dick was giving him the answer to the question he'd asked. The question about whether he would let Blockbuster be his last mistake. He wasn't.

"If there's one thing you've taught me, it's to not give up. I'm going to fix things. I'm going to find a way to make it right. All of it," Dick said, making it a promise.

"Where are you going to start?"

"At Gotham Jewlers."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going get a ring, and ask Babs to marry me."

Bruce smiled. "Congratulations, Son."

"Don't congratulate me yet. She may not say yes," Dick said, worry and uncertainty clear in his voice.

"You two have loved each other for years. She'll say yes."

Suddenly Dick felt much better. Bruce had a lot of irritating habits, and the most irritating one was that he was almost always right. "Thanks." His trademark grin spread across his face. "Ya know. If you asked Selina to marry you, we could have a double wedding," he teased.

Bruce's only answer was a glare that had reduced hardened criminals to nothing. Dick wasn't fazed. "It was just an idea," he said, with a shrug. "But right now we both have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, we do," Bruce agreed. "Please, be careful," he couldn't help himself from adding.

"I will be. You too."

"Aren't I always," Bruce said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Dick just shook his head. . . who said Batman didn't have a sense of humor.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conversation

Author: Jenn

A/N: I hadn't planned a second chapter, but the ladies were feeling left out, and wanted a conversation of their own. . . Takes place shortly after Nightwing #117

CHAPTER 2

Picking up her phone Barbra dialed the right number, then waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Selina. It's me," Barbra said, not bothering to identify herself. One effect of being Oracle was that her voice was better known than her face.

"What's going on?" Selina asked. With all the insanity of the last weeks there was no telling what was happening at any given moment.

"Don't worry, this is a social call," Barbra assured her.

Selina relaxed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Dick. . . and Bruce," Barbra continued.

"Dick was the one to convince Bruce to tell me his secret, and really let me into his life. He helped me, and Bruce. I just wanted to return the favor. There were things that needed to be said; and since they were both too stubborn to start the conversation, I decided to do it for them," Selina explained.

"Yeah. As much as Dick likes to pretend he's nothing like Bruce, they are a lot alike," Barbra said. "He is so much his father's son."

"Yes. He hates how protective of him Bruce is, but Bruce protecting him is why he never turned into Bruce."

Yes," Barbra agreed. "It's why he's still able to trust, and reach out to people in a way Bruce can't. Dick doesn't need to be paranoid, because Bruce is."

"They think they fight because they are so different, but I think they actually fight because they are too much alike. Especially when it comes to being stubborn."

"I suppose it's part of their charm," Barbra said with a grin.

"I suppose," Selina agreed, with a slight smile.

"They were, and still can be, the perfect duo in a fight because they think so much alike. They both know exactly what the other one is going to do."

"Yes. It's amazing to watch when they work together, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I. . . I haven't talked to Bruce much since the Gang War. How is he?" She and Bruce certainly had their differences, but at heart she was still a member of the BatClan.

"Considering all the pressure he's under from Jason showing up again, plus the OMAC and other problems, he's doing very well. Once this is all over I'm going to convince him to take me to a tropical island for at least a week."

"He'd never do it for himself, but he'll do it to make you happy," Barbra mused.

"Exactly."

A message showed on Barbra's computer. "I've gotta go, Selina. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

THE END


End file.
